1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technique which aims at preventing, at a time of data distribution in a bad network condition, long-time distribution by limiting the reception of distributed data by a mobile terminal (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-095046 (patent document 1)).
In the technique disclosed in patent document 1, the reception intensity of radio waves is measured, and thereby it is determined whether the reception can be stabilized or not. Based on the determination result, a decision is made on whether or not to continue the reception operation.
In the meantime, in Bluetooth (trademark) which is a near-field wireless communication technique, the function of radio beacons is applied to some stores, and the cooperation between the smartphones of customers and the stores is realized. Thereby, the stores provide services which utilize this function for giving visit points to customers, for activating application programs for coupons, for settlement of payment, etc.
In the radio beacon function of Bluetooth™, it is assumed that a preset service is executed in the state in which the reception intensity of radio waves has increased to a predetermined level or above.
By detecting the reception intensity of radio waves as described above, a contribution is made to the stabilization of communication. On the other hand, techniques have been studied for more positively utilizing the detected reception intensity and reflecting the detected reception intensity on application programs.